


HT100 Challenge 31 – Confession: Cleanse

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-09
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #31 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 31 – Confession: Cleanse

You told me all you've been thinking about is kissing me. All I should be thinking about is stabbing you in the fucking back, breaking you like you broke me, but I've got more on my mind. I've been thinking about possessing you, driving myself into you hard as you moan my name and plead for my touch. I still want you, but that's a confession I'm keeping to myself because soon I'll be free from this soul devouring desire. One thing, only one thing can cleanse me of this unnatural obsession — your blood — and I'm going to spill it.


End file.
